Alcohol really does no good
by lilika808
Summary: Really just one meeting, lots of alcohol and see what can happed. It s pure PWP, just really needed to write lemon, don t sweat it.


Diclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda D´Oro, get over with it.

Hino moaned contently, when she felt something very warm against her side, she snuggled closer to it, but imediately opened her eyes.

,,Oh my...god" she whispered, there was Hihara Kazuki, lying by her side, very awake and looking very amused.

,,How´s your headache?" he grinned

Hino couldn´t think clearly, she couldn´t remember anything from previous night or...day at last. Everything was blurry, she only remembered Hiharas shining eyes, concert at the opera and then...

,,Oh my God"

Hihara grinned even more ,,Finally remember?"

Hino horibbly blushed and slowly nodded ,,Y-Yeah"

Hiharas expresion was suddleny more serious, not playful as before ,,Look, Kaho, I know that it was sudden and such, but I really ment all things I said, even if I was....little drunk"

Hino rolled her eyes, _LITTLE?! Yeah, sure. Yesterday we drank as for whole ocean, little my ass. _

,,Hihara, I-"

,,Kaho" he said and rolled so he was at the top of her then he looked into her eyes ,,Yesterdays night was wonderful" Hino blushed even more ,,But I want more, more of you"

Hino pulled at blanket, she was embarased and blushing like some high school girl.

Hihara smirked ,,No need to cover, I already saw all of that"

At this point was Hino red like tomato, she didn´t know what to do.

Yesterday.....

It was big coindeince that Hihara and Hino were participating at same concert. It was already 3 years since they saw each other, last when Hino was 19 at Kanazawa sensei´s birthday party.

They bumped into each in hall thought both didn´t recognize who they bumped to.

Hino was too busy with her music and preparing for her turn and Hihara was talking with someone on his cell.

,,H-Hihara-sempai?!"

Hihara looked up and saw really beautiful young woman, very curvy if he might add.

,,Kaho-chan?"

,,Long time no see" she smiled nervously, Hihara really looked good. Much more mature.

But when he smiled at her with his typical smile, she knew, that she can be relaxed, Hihara is Hihara, right?

,,Yo" he smirked, she didn´t like that look he was giving her, it was strange.

,,...Um...So..What are you doing here?" she finally asked

Hirahara chuckled ,,No need to be nervous, it´s not like I will eat you"

Kaho only nervously smiled ,,So what are you doing here?"

,,I was suposed to play in this charitative concert, but they said that their moving it to the next day, it gets on my nerve, but whatever" he waved his hand aimlessly in air ,,And what ´bout you?"

,,Yea, I´m supposed to play too..."

There was silence for few sekonds, Kaho did not know what to say,_ For godssake we didn´t see each other for three years! There must be something to talks about!_

,,Look I know that this is stupid, but I really can´t think of any topic to talk about with you" he grinned ,,And it´s not my thing to talk about weather"

She grinned too, _At last he didn´t change that much._

,,Me neither,"

,,Look how bout, we´d met at your hotel and maybe we will figure something out" he said ,,When you´ll be free?"

,,Somewhere around six maybe"

It was how she got into this mess, they met in bar, it started innocently with one drink, then another and then blurry vision and gigling for no reason.

They were laughing for some stupid thing that didn´t make any sense when Kaho´s blury vision a bit cleared and only then she saw how much Kazuki matured.

Alcohol got to her head and she opened more and wasn´t so stiff.

She didn´t pay much attention to what Kazuki was saying, but how he was saying it. His lips suddenly got very interesting.

,,Ne Hirahara" she hicupped ,,Do you want to try a kiss?"

He stopped whatever talking, only stared wide eyed on her. Of course he was drunk, but not that much as Kaho was.

,,K-Kaho I don´t think that you should drink more, let´s go, I will walk you to your hotel room" he was blushing, but it wasn´t centrain if it was from alcohol or Hino´s offer.

He brought gigling and hicupping Kaho into his room because she wouldn´t tell him where she is staying. He opened the door and dragged her in.

,,Sit here I will bring you some wather"

,,I doooon´t waaant waaaheer!" she sang ,,I waaaant youuuuu!"

He tryed to ignore her and walked out of his bedroom.

,,Look I brought you some water you can sleep here in my bedroom and I will be on co-" he cut of his sentence when he saw half naked Kaho spravled seductively on his bed with her legs crossed, only in her bra and skirt she was wearing before.

,,K-Kaho-chan! Put on something!"

,,But it so hot in here" she purred ,,Aren´t you too? I will help you undress"

_You gotta be kiddin´me!!You´re half naked! Of course I´m hot! _

,,No, I´m quite cold"

Kaho leaned towards him, letting him see good part of her cleveage ,,Then maybe I can...warm you up"

,,Kaho, your drunk, you should rest, go to sleep" he said unsurely, trying his best to control himself

Kaho groaned and lied back ,,Only, if you will be in same bed with me" she smirked

_Why the hell we had to go to the bar?! There wouldn´t be any problems if I took her on ice cream!_

,,Come on, Ka-zu-ki" she wishpered into his ear, he didn´t even notice how she get so close, her chest pressing into his, her hot breath was tickling his ear.

Hirahara shuddered _No I must control myself, I can´t do anything that will ruin our friendship._

,,No, Kaho, you´re drunk, this isn´t you" he pushed her off him

Kaho pouted ,,But this IS me! Okay, maybe I am a little drunk, but I always wanted you, only you" she said seriously and took his hand in hers.

She smirked seductively and ran her hands up his chest.

,,N-No Kaho you should go to sleep-" he stopped when her hand slowly reached towards his hardening manhood. He gasped, she was slowly, painfully slowly masaging him through his pants.

Kazuki snapped, he gripped her wrists and threw her back to bed. He was towering above her.

Kaho looked up at him and smirked ,,You finally took the bait?"

He growled ,,Fuck" and kissed her so pasionatelly that Kaho forgot how to breathe.

When they broke apart both were panting very hard, Kaho definitely saw something different in his eyes. She was trapped between bed and him. Not that she minded.

,,It´s your fault, I tryed dammit, but you just had to be such a bitch and seduce me!" growled Kazuki and captured her lips in another burning kiss.

,,You...really get on my nerves" panted and kissed her again and again.

Kaho smirked ,,Oh my, Ka-zu-ki, always the shy boy can kiss like that?" she was pushing all his buttons and she knew it ,,Hm, not bad"

,,Not bad?" he hissed into her ear ,,Then I will show you better"

He started running his hand down her sides and slowly under her skirt. Nipped skin on her neck and she moaned silently.

Kazuki smirked ,,You like it?"

,,It was...nothing special" she panted, but it provoked Hirahara even more.

,,You know that when your drunk you´re too much of a bitch" he growled

,,It can´t be hepled when you´re not at all good, this-" she moaned loudly because Kazuki dipped his finger inside her and began slowly moving.

She tried to snuggle out of his hold, but he had the power over her. He tore off her bra as well and with his other hand started to masage her breast. Her moans were louder by every minute that passed.

Kazuki was really enjoying the view, timid Kaho, under him panting and moaning ,,Hm"

He added another finger, she screamed and arched her back. He whispered into her ear ,,How about this?" and with his other hand teased that magical budle of nerves, Kaho saw stars.

,,Stop teasing goddamnit!" she yelled and tugged at the hem of his pants.

,,As you command my lady" he panted and unziped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers.

,,You ready little girl?"

Kaho nodded eagerly and threw her arms around his neck ,,It´s rude to make lady wai-"

He pushed into her, Kaho stopped breathing for moment, only drowned in the sensation of having him inside of her, she moaned.

,,Fuck, so tight" growled Kazuki and thrusted into her once more, Kaho started moaning so loundly that whole hotel must hear, but he didn´t give a damn.

Kaho arched her back and met him thrust after thrust. Nothing could be compared to this sensation, she felt as some pressure started building in her stomach, she was close.

As was Hihara, every moan, every arch of her back, with each he was getting closer. Kaho couldn´t take it anymore, she screamed his name and climaxed. Seeing her face full of bliss and screaming his name he too came with her.

He collapsed beside her and gently took Kaho into his arms, she looked satisfied, she was smiling. After while of comfortable silence Kaho opened her eyes and grinned devilishly ,,Now Kazuki-_sempai _how about second round?" and rolled on top of him.

_Present_

Hihara smirked when saw as Kaho remembered everything, she blushed and shook her head ,,Hihara I-"

,,Shhh, it´s fine, Kaho I really didn´t plane on this, but since it happened I won´t fight it, I was always in love with you and I want you, that all that´s to it"

Kaho froze, she really didn´t expect him to say it ,,So no one night stand?"

,,As cliché as it sounds, yes, now stop this useless talk and let´s get to something more productive"

,,_Aah!_"


End file.
